


Speechless

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Attraction, Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 21, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touching, Trust, Wordcount: 500-1.000, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Well,” Wong concludes as he pats Stephen cheerfully on the shoulder, “You can’t deny it makes for a refreshing change.”
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Series: Comfortween 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. Who Turned Out The Lights?  
> For the prompt _helping someone with the temporary or permanent loss of a sense or ability, being unable to see, unable to speak, unable to hear._

“Well,” Wong concludes as he pats Stephen cheerfully on the shoulder, “You can’t deny it makes for a refreshing change.”

He gets a narrow-eyed glare from that, even as Stephen eagerly accepts the latest stack of books Wong deposits in front of him.

“You can fetch the next ones yourself,” Wong informs him.

The look Stephen then gives him is as expressive as if the man could still speak.

“No,” Wong insists, although he drops his gaze to his own reading, self-aware enough to know his weaknesses when it comes to the other man and that pleading gaze, “You’re not going to convince me.”

The gently steaming drink that appears mysteriously in front of him sometime later makes him narrow his own eyes at Stephen. Raising his eyebrows, Stephen gives him what he probably considers to be an innocent look in return.

“That’s equally unconvincing,” Wong shakes his head. Sipping the drink, he softens a bit even so, although he still huffs when Stephen pushes back in his chair and makes a production of standing. “There,” He gestures to the man’s legs, “Those will take you to the library quite effectively, if you’re going to be sensible enough to avoid using a spell when suffering from the side effects of another.”

_I don’t want to go to the library,_ Stephen might as well say, given he simply moves to stand directly behind Wong.

The light touch of his hands on Wong’s shoulders should not feel nearly as significant as it does; tremulous, yes, but also so careful and deliberate. An invitation in the caress of his thumb against the back of Wong’s neck.

“You’re not going to convince me about _that_ , either,” Wong leans back into the feel of it all the same.

The graze of Stephen’s cheek against his own when the other man leans down into him is almost enough to make him change his mind. Catching hold of one of those scarred hands in his own, Wong turns his head to brush his lips against Stephen’s fingers.

“Have you given up on finding a way to undo the spell and restore your voice, then?” Knowing the answer already, he nonetheless enquires.

_Of course not,_ The look Stephen gives him clearly says when Wong turns around on his chair to face him. His hand is still in Wong’s; Wong lets his mouth travel across Stephen’s knuckles. _But –_

“But?” Wong prompts, even as he ponders when exactly he came to understand this man so much; even as he fails to prevent Stephen from angling himself down to sit on his lap.

It should be an awkward fit. Instead it’s far too welcome. Wong’s other hand curves over Stephen’s hip as Stephen leans further into him.

_But you’ve convinced me we should take a break,_ Stephen’s smirk answers without any need for words.

“I didn’t convince you of that at all,” Wong shakes his head in his best attempt to appear aggrieved, regardless of the fact he can’t help but respond to the warmth and weight of the other man’s legs straddling his lap and the way Stephen moves against him, that talented mouth finding his neck, “I suppose _you_ could try to convince _me_.”

Stephen’s huff of laughter is entirely smug for all that it’s soundless and, once again, Wong doesn’t need to hear him to know what he’d say.

_I already have._

He probably should regret the fact that this is true far more than he actually does.


End file.
